1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fibre channel message distribution. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques and mechanisms for message distribution across fibre channel fabrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Fibre channel switches can be arranged in a variety of manners. Some switches can be configured in a single logical fabric. Others can be arranged as a single physical fabric including multiple logical fabrics. The various arrangements allow flexibility in configuring available resources. However, switches in one logical fibre channel fabric can not communicate with switches in other logical fibre channel fabrics. Conventional protocols for distributing information from one switch to another switch only allow distribution to switches in a single logical fabric or a single physical fabric.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for distribution of messages across fibre channel fabrics.